Inevitable
by Pokeshipping-Fan-NaLu
Summary: La primera historia que subo... n.n espero que les guste(?


_¡Hola! Soy Pokeshipping_Fan_Nalu n.n hace mucho escribí esto, no me atrevía a subirlo, ¡pero ya esta! Lo subí xD Bueno, los dejo, no sé si dejar así el one-shot o hacer un two-shot no lo sé xD_

* * *

 _Inevitable_

* * *

-¡Eres un idiota!- Luego de gritar eso, salió de la casa dando un portazo, claro, el escándalo aun no acababa ahí, ya que el recién mencionado como "Idiota", salió hecho una bala fuera de la casa, tomando la mano de la pelirroja, que solo forcejeaba para soltarse de su agarre- Suéltame- susurro, de sus ojos caían un sinfín de lagrimas que no podían parar, por el solo hecho de tener al responsable de ellas, al frente suyo.

-No- susurro también con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Ella trataba de liberarse del agarre del muchacho, pero cada vez era más difícil, pues, el chico no pensaba soltarla hasta aclarar todo lo ocurrido en la casa recientemente.

-Te dije que me sueltes- apenas se escucharon esas palabras de parte de la chica, pues los sollozos de la misma, no dejaban de salir de sus labios- ¿Por qué diablos le dijiste?- susurro, causando que el chico estuviera aun más inquieto.

-Déjame explicar todo- interrumpiendo por completo lo que intentaba explicar el muchacho, continuo diciendo.

-No- nuevamente esa negación, ella no decía otra cosa que no fuera eso, no lo entendía, creía que había hecho lo correcto al decirle a Gary sobre lo ocurrido.

-¡Bueno, lo admito, si, le dije!- gritó- ¡Era lo mejor!- el tomo el rostro de la chica con sus manos, mirando directo a sus ojos- se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, cariño, sabes que lo hice por nosotros.

-Sabes que se lo iba a decir- alterada, se soltó del agarre del muchacho- no seas idiota, no tenias que adelantar las cosas- bajo la mirada, apenada- uno de estos días le diría- suspiro- Sabías que le diría a Gary, no entiendo porque le dijiste tu, ¡si yo se lo diría!, ¡yo!, ¡no tú!.

-Lo sé sólo… quería adelantar las cosas ¿Bien?, sabes que te amo y no podía ocultar lo nuestro por mucho tiempo, lo sabes muy bien- la entrenadora iba a decir algo, pero su "amigo" la interrumpió- y no me digas que "se lo iba a decir yo" ya que estas diciendo eso desde año nuevo…- ella avergonzada, bajo la cabeza, él la tomo de la cara y la beso- sabes muy bien que te amo, quiero que todo el mundo se entere de eso Misty, por eso le conté, no soportaba el hecho de tener que verte con él, si en realidad, tú me amas a mi…- ella asintió, pero se retiro el agarre del muchacho

-Se que no soportabas eso Ash, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero… estoy molesta, ¿Entiendes?, solo deja que descanse esta noche, y mañana hablamos con mas calma…

-Oh claro que no, señorita Rojita- el apodo la hizo reír un poco, y eso animó a que el entrenador continuara- no se salvara de este Idiota fácilmente, hoy mismo vamos a resolver esto- tomo entre sus manos sus mejillas y la acerco casi rozando los labios- juntos- y la besó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una casa de ciudad celeste, solo había una luz prendida, era una lámpara, y junto a ella, un chico, era de pelo castaño, bastante guapo por lo demás, muy bueno cuerpo y un poco alto. En lo general, este chico era muy alegre, pero Gary no se sentía así en ese momento, él se estaba tomando la cabeza con sus manos, sollozando por la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, Misty, él al enterarse que estaba siendo engañado por ella y su mejor amigo, se enfureció y fue directo a su casa, a refugiarse de todo lo malo que le rodeara. Luego de una hora o dos, el se levanto de la silla, en donde estaba sentado recientemente, y se dirigió a su habitación, en donde se acomodó y se cubrió con una manta, pensando en la pregunta que lo atormentaba durante ya unas cinco horas, ¿qué mierda hizo mal?, él la respetaba, la cuidaba y por sobre todo la amaba demasiado, nunca le hizo nada malo, y no entendía porque ella le hizo algo tan horrible.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado el timbre de su casa, a la quinta vez que tocaron, se levanto.

-¿Quién mierda viene a esta hora?, son las- él un poco dudoso, levanto su mano derecha y verifico su reloj- la 3 de la madrugada, mas les vale que sea importante.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, paso por el pasillo y al abrir la puerta, se arrepintió muchísimo.

No quería.

No estaba listo para enfrentarla.

No quería para nada verla en estos momentos.

-Gary, realmente queremos hablar contigo…- eso lo enfureció de sobremanera, no quería ver a el entrenador ni en pintura y ahora ¿tenía que escuchar sus absurdas escusas baratas? Oh claro que no.

-Solo la escuchare a ella, no te quiero ver a ti- el susodicho frunció el ceño, y sin hacer caso al que dueño de casa, paso de largo, tomando la mano de la chica entrando a la residencia Oak.

-Gary, por favor, _Tenemos_ que hablar los _dos_ contigo, no puedo hablar contigo sola- suplico ella con una mueca incomoda, suplico con la mirada, este rendido, pero aun furioso, asintió.

Al entrar a la casa del investigador Pokémon, los dos individuos que habían entrado hace cinco segundos miraron a su alrededor y un poco incómodos se sentaron en un sillón que se encontraba cerca.

-No quiero perder tiempo, Digan todo lo que tengan que decir- dijo Gary entrando a la sala, tomando asiento al frente de las dos personas que estaban sentadas en su sillón.

No quería escuchar nada.

-Gary, Lo lamento muchísimo- este al verificar lagrimas en los ojos verde-azulados de la chica, apretó sus puños- se que nosotros dos no merecemos tu perdón, lo que te hicimos fue horrible, pero…- la chica bajó la mirada al suelo e inmediatamente, Ash, sujeto la mano de la pelirroja dándole fuerzas, este gesto enfureció mas a Gary- fue…- se soltó del agarre de él pelinegro y coloco sus manos en su cara- no sabes cuantas veces trate de detener esto… te lo juro…- ella levantó su mirada a la del castaño y este al verla se entristeció de sobremanera, é la amaba… no quería verla llorar…

-Mist…- interrumpió Gary un poco apenado.

-No, déjame terminar…- Gary al ver la mirada decidida de Misty, asintió- gracias…- sonrío un poco melancólicamente y luego siguió hablando- te lo juro… nunca quise enamorarme de él…- señalo a él pelinegro- no sé como sucedió… solamente ocurrió.

-Y porque no me lo dijiste antes-interrumpió Gary.

-¡Tenía miedo!- exclamo Misty llorando- tenía mucho miedo, te lo iba a decir yo… en unas semanas… pero, alguien fue más impaciente- dirigió una mirada fría a él pelinegro y este levanto amabas manos.

-¿Sabes que decírmelo ahora o en unas semanas no cambiaria el hecho de que estoy hecho mierda?- dijo en un tono bajo el hombre castaño.

-Lo sé… lo sé muy bien… pero… Gary, en realidad lo lamento… lo lamento mucho.

-Gary…-el susodicho frunció el seño, no quería escucharlo a él- Tú… eres mi mejor amigo…

-De acuerdo, te callas ahora o te callo yo con un golpe- Gary se levanto de el sillón y se acerco peligrosamente a Ash- Ahora más que nuca, se que nunca fuiste un amigo para mí- escupió con odio.

-No- él también se levanto de el sillón enfrentándolo- tu eres mi mejor amigo, siempre fuimos mejores amigos, quizás en un comienzo nos odiábamos, en nuestro primer viaje Pokémon, pero más adelante tu y yo forjamos un lazo muy fuerte…

-Que tú rompiste al engañarme.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que fue inevitable?!- exploto Ash- te lo juro, intente contenerme- este por primera vez desvió la mirada del Castaño- no sabes cuantas veces intente contenerme…-levanto su mirada café, que estaba repleta de lagrimas que sorprendieron a Gary- no sabes… cuantas veces nos negamos, pero… fue terriblemente inevitable, yo amo a Misty, la amo- Ash miro tiernamente a su pelirroja y luego a Gary, que los veía herido, muy herido.

-Por favor, no quiero escuchar cuanto la amas- Lo interrumpió Gary.

-Lo siento- Ash con su mano derecha, acomodo su cabello azabache, sintiéndose muy frustrado- lo siento mucho Gary…

La pelirroja se levantó de el cómodo asiento en donde se encontraba y se dirigió hacia el castaño.

-Gary…- la mirada acuamarina de la chica cayo directo en la mirada de Gary- por favor…- tomo sus manos y a ambos chicos les causo una molestia, para Gary, el saber que ella solo hacia ese gesto por lastima y a Ash, solo por el hecho de tomar las manos de otro chico- tú me conoces, sabes mejor que nadie…

-¿Saber qué?- pregunto soltando las manos de la pelirroja y desviando la mirada cerrando los ojos- ¿Qué se burlaban de mi cada vez que se les diera la oportunidad?-

-¡Ya te lo dijimos!- exclamo Ash levantándose de su asiento- ¡Fue inevitable!, muchas veces tratamos de evitarlo, Misty… Misty estuvo mal por semanas…- desvió la mirada hacia la mencionada, pero ella solo se encontraba mirando al suelo- ella siempre se preocupo por ti, siempre, no digas que nosotros nos burlábamos de ti, porque eso no es cierto, de ninguna manera- se acerco a la pelirroja y la abrazo por la espalada, pues, esta se encontraba muy mal, a punto de llorar- y si nos disculpas, nosotros ya nos retiramos… veo que ahora no tienes ánimos de hablar sin hacerla llorar… ¿Verdad?

Gary estuvo a punto de dejarlos ir, pero una pequeña voz en su interior, se lo impidió.

-Chicos…- suspiro, molesto consigo mismo, por no haberse dado cuenta antes- lo sabía…- Ash y Misty se detuvieron en el acto y voltearon a ver al Castaño- Claro que lo sabía, son ustedes por Arceus, desde pequeños ustedes sentían algo el uno por el otro- bajo la mirada triste, por recién en ese momento admitir en voz alta lo que pensaba desde hace años- Solo soñaba que ese pensamiento solo fuese algo mío, algo no real, pero…- levantó su cabeza y los vio, ahí abrazados, Ash sostenía a Misty con delicadeza, mientras que esta se aferraba a él derramando una que otra lagrima sobre su camisa- ahí veo a ambos, sé que se aman, lo eh sabido desde hace mucho… pero solo me engañaba a mi mismo…- se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a donde ellos se encontraban- Tratare… tratare de perdonarlos, se los juro que lo intentare, solo no me pidan mi perdón tan rápidamente- titubeando susurro- yo aún la amo…

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida de la casa, sin decir otra palabra.


End file.
